NARUTO
by Jezabella Hagen
Summary: a new character is born and who is she?
1. Chapter 1

This may be diffrent than the story you know...

It all started 50 years before naruto was even born...

On that night around 8:00 the great dog demon of the east was at the village hidden in the leaves to find his newborn clid. The dog demon was not there to fight,he was just there to find his child and live on peace. Unbenownced to him the village was waiting and ready for him. In the hours ahead he could see fighting.As the village head the Hokage could not let the demon into the village. So,  
he told the village ninja to fight. In the time proseeding, there was an amazing battle.Finally, after hours of fighting, the woman who kidnapped the child desided to come out and finnish the battle once and for all. The woman was the best ninja in the village.  
What she did then was a shock to all in the village, she used a sealing jutsu that sealed the great and powerful dog demon of the east into his infant daughter.

50 years later...

"Don't let that thing into the village!" one ninja yelled. "We have to wait untill the 4th araves." another shouted. Another great beast was upon the village. The ninja of the time long ago were well set for the attack because they knew that the demon was on his way there. But this demon came out of now where. The village was on the verge of colapse when, on the back of a giant toad, the 4th Hokage arived! Then he used the same jutsu that the kidnapper used 50 years before, the sealing jutsu.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

12 years after the whole fox demon insedent...

" O.K. class today we'll be going over the transfor... where's Naruto?!?!?!?!?" Iruka sensei said, qutie annoyed.

" He left class about 5 minets ago." Arada said looking as bord as ever.

" He left?!?!? Why didn't you tell me?!?!?" Iruka tried to say

" Well, I had my hand up but you didn't call on me..." Arada explained.

" Do you know where he went Arada?"

" Nope." Arada said with confaidence.

" Ug..." Iruka sighed " I guess I have to go look for him." And Iruka ran off in search of Naruto.

" What cralled up his butt and died?" Choji asked

_Well you know what happens next... Iruka ketches Naruto, Naruto gets into more truble, and so on, untill..._

"And now for squad #7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Harino, Sasuke Uchiha, and Arada Arenae..."

" Iruka sensei? Why are we in a four man sell?" Sakura asked, qutie confused...

" Well, we had an extra aplicent so we had to have a four man squad." Iruka explained

"oh..."

" So after lunch you will meat your new jonin squad leaders." And off everyone went to lunch...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch the only ones left in the classroom was the four man squad. " I'm going to play a trick on our new sensei." Naruto bragged.

" You know Naruto, you shouldn't do that. He may get a bad first impression of you." Arada, the word of reasioning, tries to say...

" Like I care." Naruto said putting the eraser in the sliding door.

" O.K. whatever you want to do. _spoiled little..._"

" He's coming!" Naruto said stepping back. Just as their new sensei was going to open the door Arada came out of no where and grabbed the eraser before it could ever leve it's precarious perch." sorry about that sensei." Arada said.

" Hmmmm... Nice grab." the young man said, walking into the room. Realizing that she still had the eraser in her hand she threw it and it landed nicely next to the chalk bord.


	3. Chapter 3

"OK tell me a little about yourself," their sensei said.

" Like what?" Sakura asked.

" Like you name, dreams for the feature, likes, dislikes, that kind of stuff… OK I'll go first my name is Kakashi Hetake my dreams for the feature are… hmmm I've never really thought about that. My likes… I don't dislike anything."

" _Well we really learned a lot about him…" _Arada thought.

" You on the right next." Kakashi said to Naruto.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my dream is to become Hokage, I like ramen from Ichiraku's and I dislike Sasuke"

"Next,"

" I'm Sakura Harino and my dreams for the feature…" and she started to giggle, " my likes are…" and she started giggling again, " and I dislike NARUTO!" and she was giggling again.

"OK next,"

" My name is Arada Arenae, my dreams are to become a Jonin and fight for the village, my likes are fighting, and being a ninja, and I dislike gushy things and people who challenge me."

" _Wow she is my kind of student." _Kakishi thought " Next."

Next was Sasuke and you know what happens then " Is he thinking of me?!?!?!"- Naruto I think that at this stage Naruto is just a moron… 


End file.
